


执念

by icewing83



Category: Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen | Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 念这种东西，象征着一种固执而无法造假的深层心理，在虚伪的世界中，大多人都会因为各种原因而将它隐藏起来，直到濒临死亡，甚至死亡以后，才会真正地正视它们。所以，鬼魂的执念最深刻而可怕。那是他们活着不曾得到，甚至不太愿意提起的东西，而现在却可以抛弃一切，去无所顾忌地追寻它们。我的，我的。鬼魂这样诉说着。
Relationships: 灰原耀/雾岛长四郎





	执念

**Author's Note:**

> 念这种东西，象征着一种固执而无法造假的深层心理，在虚伪的世界中，大多人都会因为各种原因而将它隐藏起来，直到濒临死亡，甚至死亡以后，才会真正地正视它们。  
>  所以，鬼魂的执念最深刻而可怕。那是他们活着不曾得到，甚至不太愿意提起的东西，而现在却可以抛弃一切，去无所顾忌地追寻它们。  
>  我的，我的。  
>  鬼魂这样诉说着。

雾岛长四郎再次醒来的时候，发现自己还是躺在那个熟悉无比的老地方，灰原医院的大门口。  
在心底大叹了一口气后，怎么也想不起先前发生了什么的男人，抬起手，向脑后梳拢了一下散落在额头的两缕头发，但它们似乎像那个令人头疼的家伙一样，不听话地立刻又落回了原位去。  
长四郎皱着眉头，压抑着略微的眩晕感，从地上坐起身，突然照射到脸上的月光让他在下意识就感觉到了一丝的异样。扭过头，他有点惊讶地发现，与前几次不一样，那个他一直追捕的家伙，那个逃得像只飞奔的老鼠的狡猾家伙，那个造出这一切事端的男人，居然就站在边上，低着头，一直看着直挺挺躺在这里的自己。  
『灰原耀？』长四郎眯起眼，企图再次确认这个背着月光藏在阴影里的男人的脸，不过嘴里倒是相当忠于内心疑惑般地已经自动发出了疑问。  
『呵……』那个把影子投在原先躺平着的长四郎的脸上的男人，发出笑声。那个该死的嗓音立马让身为警官的长四郎确认了眼前人的身份。  
『你这混蛋又在打什么鬼主意？』长四郎猛地跳了起来，将愤怒的目光冲向那个医生。  
『不。』眼前西装革履，却在雾岛长四郎眼中始终是一副斯文败类样子的男人，轻松地耸了耸肩，『我只是在想，你这卷起袖子的破西装外套配上圆领T恤的品味，和你躺着的这地面倒是蛮相称的。』男人笑着走近去，伸手替长四郎整理平他那被睡皱了乱翘着的外套衣领，『真是可惜了这张脸。』说着，他又将手抚上对方的脸侧，替他将粘在脸颊的一缕鬓发别到耳后，『下次要不要试试我的衣服？那套黑色的西服应该挺适合你。』  
当指尖的皮肤接触到耳背的时候，长四郎不自主地稍稍抖了一下。这让眼尖，即刻捕捉到这一瞬间的灰原耀更是笑得不可一世。  
『你不逃吗？』从压低的声音中，能够听出长四郎腹中燃烧的怒火。  
『为什么要逃？我已经死了吧。逃跑和追捕都还有什么意义吗？还是说长四郎你想要铐上作为幽灵的我再回到8年没有回去的局子里？你这个杀死了我的凶手。』灰原那凑近说话的脸，让人倍感压力和一丝个人范围被侵犯的感觉。

没错，作为人体实验事件和少女诱拐事件的嫌疑人，灰原耀已经死了，是被自己从医院的天台上推落而摔死的。所以，说到底自己也是杀人犯了吧。长四郎终于地，回忆起了八年前的那一切。  
回到岛上准备抓捕灰原耀的他，看到的却是“绽放”的朔夜和受她的影响而死去的岛民们。一切都已经晚了，一切都已经完了，这场追捕和逃脱对于两人来说都失去了它原本的意义，剩下的只有对于这场追逐本身的执着而已。  
跟随着灰原耀的身影，在已经没有其他生存者的医院中徘徊着，长四郎慢慢地了解到了整个事件的缘由和作为一个医生，灰原耀最初的内心。然而，这些最终明白的真相又有什么价值呢？已经没有人能将它传达出去。  
灰原耀死了，追捕他的雾岛长四郎，也死了，他们拉扯着，用几近拥抱的姿势，同时在这医院的门口摔死了。这就是结局。也是那天胧月岛上最后两个活着的人的结局。

『你既然明白自己已经死了，什么也做不了，又留在这里干什么呢？』长四郎反问回去。他想起来了，想起自己又一次回到门口地板上的缘由。  
岛民们不在了，灰原朔夜也不在了，四方月宗也也是，灵魂们在真正的“归来迎”仪式结束的时候，全部飞向了他们应该前往的世界——零域。而长四郎也同样地化作星辰，向那沉睡的深渊飞去。  
是什么？是什么让他又回来了，回到这块土地，成为无法超脱的像是地缚灵一样的东西？  
坠落在海中打开的零域通道的时候，长四郎在人群中突然发现没有见到那个人的身影，那个他一直追逐着的人，那个一直在暗地打着自己计划的家伙，灰原耀他不在这里，他仍旧留在了那个岛上，他究竟还打算做什么？明明已经失去了执着的必要，他所爱的那个女子也明明就在这里，然而他却没有来。  
担忧、焦虑和追逐那个人的执着卷着海水瞬间涌了过来，零域的通道关闭了。  
当长四郎回过神来的时候，他仍旧回到了那个地方，还有那熟悉的狡猾的脸盯着自己。  
『你不知道吗？能够进入零域的，只有放弃了内心一切执念而回归于零的灵魂。像我们这种还是不肯放弃的家伙，归宿只有各自执念之物所在的地方。』灰原用他那经常哄骗人的温柔嗓音这样说着。  
『话说，我要回办公室喝杯咖啡，你不一起来吗？』那个人微笑着，像是对老朋友一般，对长四郎招招手，然后步入那栋长四郎在8年里已经走了无数个来回的建筑。

坐在灰原办公桌前的沙发椅上，紧盯着桌面上被对方推到面前的正冒着热气的咖啡，用十指拨弄着咖啡杯的柄，长四郎觉得脑袋里一团疑云，『死人也有热咖啡喝吗？』  
『与其光看着它冷掉，你不先把它喝了再来思索这个问题吗？』灰原端着他自己的咖啡杯，站在窗口。  
犹豫着，啜了几口咖啡的长四郎，似乎感觉到原本身体也逐渐变暖起来。  
『呵，还真是没有戒心呢。你就不怕我在咖啡里下药？』灰原突然走到桌前，单手撑着桌面，弯下腰。  
『哎？！』长四郎猛然抬头，却将自己的头顶撞上了那人的下巴。  
『耍你的。人死了之后就算是再捅你一刀也顶多是有点疼罢了，毒不死你的。』灰原的表情显得非常的愉悦，『不过你这么天然的人居然能成为刑警，真是不得不稍微称赞一下了。』  
『像你这样不尊重生命的人居然能成为医生，才令人咋舌吧。』放下咖啡，长四郎不满地瞪视了回去，『话说你究竟还在执着些什么？你的实验品和执着着想要不惜一切代价拯救的人，都已经回归零域了。你怎么还不跟过去？』  
『你还是没明白吗？你我所执着的东西，以及你看到的其他鬼魂都只是短时间的闪现而过，却能一直看见我的原因。』灰原喝完了杯子里的咖啡，然后做在了自己的办公桌面上，长四郎的贴对面。  
『执着于曾经属于你的这个医院吗？』用鼻子哼了一声后，长四郎低下头，也喝完了自己杯里的咖啡，然后陷入了沉默。  
好像……有什么在脑海里漂浮，迷迷糊糊的，令人想要熟睡的……  
渐渐的，长四郎发现自己抵抗不了想要睡的欲望，已经开始不断地垂下眼睑。  
『是你。』灰原的声音在耳边响起，『说起来你还真是天真，药是毒不死已经是死人的你，但是让你睡一会儿还是行的。』那个阴险的家伙的轻笑身仿佛就贴在长四郎的胸口，『虽然说让你疼一点，用手术刀把你钉在那里也没问题，不过让你自己走进圈套果然更有趣一些。』

睁开眼的时候，看见的又是盛时的满月。这让长四郎有一种又回到了医院大门口地板上的错觉。他感觉自己坐着，却又使不出任何力气。而耳边若有若无的微弱气流，让他开始怀疑，明明是死人也需要呼吸？  
『醒了吗？』虽然长四郎目前仍处于想要转动脖子也困难的情况，但从后脑传来声音的不用看，也能料到是哪个人。  
四肢像是失去了一般麻木而毫无感觉，无论长四郎有多努力地去尝试挪动它们，仍然是白费力气。难道那家伙把自己做成了什么诡异的实验体了吗？咬着牙，一向刚强的男人也有点被恐惧所动摇了。  
『呵呵。』那个男人的笑声连同他的双臂一起，从身后缠了上来，围拢在长四郎的腰间，『没想到像你这样的男人也有感到恐惧的时候啊。任人摆布的滋味怎样？』幽灵虽然毫无温度，但这样的接近却让长四郎越发地不知所措起来，甚至于产生了背后的温度也上升了的幻觉。  
也许是感觉到了怀里人的僵硬，觉得捉弄够了的医生握住长四郎的双手放到他的眼前，『别担心，你哪里也没有少一块。就算挖了你的器官也没有用处，单纯的浪费和破坏是没有意义的，不符合我的个人理念呢。』  
『哈？』刚醒来的还带着鼻音的长四郎发出一个类似于不明所以的疑问单音节，完全显示出了他毫无防备的天然呆个性，以至于灰原耀对于这个男人是怎么能够活到现在的，在内心中表示出了极大的惊讶。好吧，他已经死了，他们都是。  
『不过是帮你换了浴衣罢了。』身后这个另长四郎捉摸不透的男人，用轻松的，好像很平常的口吻这么说着，似乎帮人换浴衣的第一步就应该是把人麻倒似的。  
『帮娃娃换衣服，你这真是女孩子的爱好啊。』虽然手脚不能动，但是清醒过来的长四郎对于挖苦灰原耀表现得像是挺在行的。说他们是老友一般的宿敌大约也不算过。  
『你知道吗？帮娃娃换衣服的乐趣不在于最终娃娃穿上了什么衣服，而是享受于“换”的这个过程。』移到长四郎正坐着的轮椅侧面，灰原耀面对着这个瞪大了眼的男人，危险地眯起了眼，如同暗示着什么一般，他的目光在这个尚无法动弹的男人身上来回地扫视着。  
作为一直在追捕灰原耀这个狡猾的嫌疑犯的警官，此时长四郎却有一种被蛇盯着的青蛙的倒错感。是单纯享受于在精神上使人颤栗的欣快感吗？这个变态的医生。腹诽着，虽然不能动弹的长四郎摆出了一张对于对方的话无动于衷的脸，但他那不断向那人瞥去的眼神略微出卖了他。

倾听着长四郎的回答，观察着他的表情，将一种无形的精神压力通过自己的语言和行为毫无保留地向他释放出去，从对方身上获取恐惧和不安的反应，以此来满足着自己在死前一直压抑着的扭曲的控制欲和从精神层面凌虐他人的愉悦。  
没错，灰原耀就是这样一个人，对任何人都带着虚伪的面具，无论是患者还是同事，甚至对于父亲和朔夜也是。他将真正的自己隐藏起来，努力地装着是一个温柔的人，所以他们一直在为他辩解着，为他向那些被他恐吓过伤害过的人辩解着。就像朔夜一直对别人说的那样，“你们误解了，小耀一直都是一个温柔的人，他只是不擅长表达，也不擅长和别人交流而已。”  
但他不是，他喜欢看人因为害怕而颤抖，他喜欢那些人因为恐惧而不断漂移的眼神，他喜欢别人的反应和行动在自己掌控下的感觉。而只有在长四郎的面前，他可以毫无保留。他可以彻底地脱去他的伪装，享受与那个可爱而执着的警官间的周旋和角逐，享受在努力过后那人在自己掌心挣扎的成果。  
如此的猎物增能放任他因为被影响而绽放了呢。不能被带走，不能被别人杀死，那是属于自己的猎物！他将他引到天台，将他刺伤，让他拽着自己从楼上跳下，一起走向死亡。那样的死，让他们保留了完整的意识。同样的，长四郎那张带着迷惑、愤怒或者纠结表情的脸，没有被绽放所破坏，这也让灰原颇为满意。他的猎物，那只强悍而勇猛的狮子，现在已经被他刻上了烙印。接下来的，就是尽情地享受这捕猎的过程，直到这头狮子被彻底地击败，撕裂，最终变成他的食物。  
在已经成为猎物的猎人昏迷的时间里，灰原将他那身碍眼的土到掉渣的脏衣服全部撕扯干净，在无法反抗的他的肩胛下方用特殊的咒术烙下有着灰原家家徽的烙印，这印迹将永远地刻印在他的灵魂上无法抹去。当咒术的印在对方的皮肤上划出血痕，当那灵魂流出的血滴落的时候，灰原耀如同一匹饥饿的狼一般，感觉到了深达内心的渴。他想要舔舐那个人的血，想要抓着他的手脚将他撕扯，想要听到他大声的哀鸣，想要完完全全地侵占眼前这个人。与被朔夜温柔包裹的感觉不同，灰原耀更渴望的是这样的交融。掌控一切，给予不能忘记的疼痛和快感，属于野兽间的占有。

『我会把整个事情全部都调查清楚，你一切犯罪的证据都会记录下来，留给以后再来岛上的人。揭示你的罪行，就是我的任务，就算死了也不会改变。』长四郎望天空中的圆月和这个狡猾男人被照亮的轮廓，斩钉截铁地说。  
『呵。』灰原耀愉快地笑出声来，『静候指教。』他说着，转身步入了屋子里，将长四郎独自留在了外面的轮椅上。然后他来到走廊，从遮掩的窗帘后，看着这个倔强的警官。

挣扎着想要站起来的长四郎不出灰原耀所料地摔到在地，然后努力地用稍微恢复了知觉的手带动在地面攀爬着，毫不顾忌浴衣被拖拽得肮脏不堪又皱不垃圾，像片干枯的菜皮一样包裹着移动不便的躯体。那因为挣扎和移动而扯开的衣襟和衣摆下，露出的大片皮肤，也沾染上了地面灰尘那污浊的颜色。  
窗后的灰原耀笑起来，他喜欢这样的场景，看着污浊侵染着那人的纯白，看着那个人不堪重负的样子，像是恶魔享受着天使坠落凡间后的凄惨模样，不仅仅是为了嘲笑他，更是拥有着一种旁人无法理解的愉悦。穿着西装的恶魔伸出他过去执过手术刀的纤长手指，隔着玻璃，一遍遍地描绘着那个可怜警官现在的样子。那个人终于筋疲力尽而暂时地将头靠在右臂上休息，他弯着的贴着脸颊的手臂，扣着地面的指尖，拖着的无力的脚踝，还有被浴衣缠成一团的腿。一遍又一遍地在沾染着厚厚灰尘的窗面上刻画，似乎想要以此在自己脑海中长久地印下那个此时的影子。  
『混蛋！』长四郎在外面咒骂着，声音传了过来，又再次引起了恶魔的一阵轻笑。他知道自己在这里看着，他知道自己故意拿他这不堪的贫弱的样子来取乐，他知道自己的本性，他了解自己。  
灰原耀合上眼睛，然后再睁开，把那个人的咒骂也刻入脑海。  
是的。雾岛长四郎他就像是一个最好的对手那样，尽力地阻挠对方，同时也完全地去了解对方。不过天然又单纯的他，还是无法马上便明白过来，灰原耀那举动背后的最终目的，究竟是想要获取怎样的“胜利”。  
『我的长四郎。』当这个胸有成竹的恶魔面对着玻璃那边，直刺刺地瞪视过来的愤怒目光时，毫不在意地，用无声的口型说道。

渐渐地，月光退却，而太阳即将升起。在门口趴了一晚上的长四郎总算是能够勉强地站起来，迈着跌跌撞撞的步子往那阴暗的，驻扎着恶魔的医院内部走去。却在打开大门的一瞬间，看到了灰原耀带着势在必得的阴险笑容的脸，天知道这家伙在这里候了多久。  
长四郎顿时僵住了，死死直盯着对方那快速向他撩起的手，全身的肌肉都尽力地绷紧了，似乎是准备好了那随时到来迎腹一击。  
如果那是灰原耀挥来的拳头的话，现在还没有完全回复的长四郎很可能地会因为冲击和疼痛的双层叠加而再次跌倒在地，但他不会吭出一声。然而，当原本他预料到的攻击，变成了指腹在腰腹侧的轻轻摩挲时，他还是不自觉地哆嗦了一下。  
『还会疼吗？』死敌的掌心在他曾经遭遇过刀刺的伤口处游移着，温柔地按压和抚摸，有些像是称职的大夫的试探，但更像是一种暧昧到无法用语言形容的暗示。  
『不。』长四郎紧张起来，只吐出了一个字，便立刻抓住了对方的手腕，试图拉开距离。  
灰原耀呵呵地笑起来，一点也不在意那只被用力钳制住的手腕上，可能留下的指痕，却又抬起左手，抚过警官耳边的发丝，似乎是替他捡起掉落在发间的细小灰尘。然后，在长四郎越发不知如何是好地僵持的时候，用左手那曲起的食指指侧，轻而慢地滑过他略带惊慌的脸颊。  
『我有我想要得到的东西，你有你要达到的目的。』看着长四郎满腹狐疑地努力回避着他的手的有趣样子，灰原耀悠然自得地说出这样的话，像是挑拨，或者是宣战，『我们来赛跑吧，看谁先获得胜利。』  
『哼！』被松开了压制的长四郎同样也松开了对方的手腕，面对灰原耀这样的宣言，他又变回了平常的那个雾岛，自信而坚毅的雾岛警官，『那就走着瞧吧。等你笑不出来的时候。』  
『是吗？我到是很期待你的表现。』整理了一下西装的衣襟和袖口，灰原耀那一身毫无多余皱褶和灰尘的衣服和长四郎那凌乱又脏兮兮的浴衣比较起来，更是扎眼。他就这样像是刚从咖啡店里与人轻松攀谈一会儿一般，挥了挥手，走开了。只留下把眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇的长四郎，有点冒着傻气似的杵在大门口，用脏手把浴衣的大腿侧抓得更皱。

即使是太阳直射的正午，没有窗的手术室里依然是阴暗到没有手电的光无法看清楚。  
长四郎用不知道那里找来的普通相机，撅着屁股，隔着治疗床给里面那些可怕的治疗器械拍照。这姿势着实有点可笑，不过他本人倒是完好地诠释了大男人不拘小节。他还没有换掉那又脏又皱的浴衣，为了稳定身体而抬起搁在地面上一个木箱子上的右脚，让他的浴衣下摆从一侧往上扯着。  
按了几次快门以后，长四郎发现了一张前几次进入都没有看见的小纸条，塞在前面的夹缝中。于是放下相机，努力地伸长右手在治疗床的边缘摸索着。当他将纸条拿回视线的时候，纸面上“你后悔吗”几个字跃入眼幕。  
而就在此时，背后的人也乘着他放松下来阅读字条的刹那，猛力地将手术刀深深地扎入长四郎的右手手背，将那只手固定在治疗窗的对侧边缘上。  
『灰原耀！』长四郎大吼着，却因为右手掌心传来的剧痛和当前所处于的尴尬姿势而一时无法移动。这又给了敌人可趁之机。咯咯地笑着的恶魔飞速地，用治疗床附带着的固定带，将长四郎的另一只手也捆扎在床沿一边。  
现在的长四郎只能用上半身紧贴着床面的姿势趴着，而因为角度的问题，他甚至连另一条踩在木箱子上的腿也没有办法收回来。他努力地想要转过头，观察身后的形式，却因为脖子不可能办到的角度极限而失败了。  
他听到了从他无法看见的一侧传来的，金属碰撞的咔啷声。随即地，他后颈正中的皮肤处便传来了凉意。似乎有什么金属的东西正接触着那里。  
长四郎咬紧了牙。他觉得自己就像是一只愚钝的青蛙，就要被手术刀划开，活生生地解剖了。  
『我说过，单纯的浪费和破坏是没有意义的。比起拿你来练习解剖，我有着其他更重要的兴趣和打算。』笑声贴着脑后传来，另长四郎越发地窝火，也让他迷茫起来，捉摸不透身后这个不断渗出恶意的男人下一步会采取的行动。  
当那个笑声稍微离开了些距离以后，脖子后面的金属开始慢慢地往下滑动，随即便响起了剪刀口交合所发出的清脆的咔嚓声，一次又一次，而金属的触感也随着这节奏一步步地下移，从脖子到了背部，然后滑向腰锥去。  
长四郎猛然地想起了，过去受伤时，医生将他的衣服剪开以便处理伤口时，那医用剪刀接触到皮肤的感觉，一模一样。随着那咔嚓声，衣服对肢体的包裹感也一点点松解开来，空气中的凉意直接接触着皮肤，带来了不安的感觉。  
『你……』还没等长四郎说出什么，浴衣腰带瞬间断开的感觉让他又把话给咽了回去。他安静地，绷紧了全身，等待着，思索着，这个恶魔一般的男人的下一步，好让自己即使地作出最佳的应对。  
当浴衣彻底地，从背后分为左右两片的时候，长四郎预料中的任何攻击都没有到来。只有从背后传来的，相机快门开启的咔哒声。  
『真是可爱啊，这样的你。』拿着长四郎原本记录着“证据”的相机不断在他身后拍摄着的男人，止不住笑意。

打破了灰原耀的计划，也大大出乎雾岛长四郎的意料，2个陌生的探险者的到来让一切都陷入了未知和恐慌之中。原先一直保持着悠闲看好戏而一直似乎处于无所事事状态的灰原耀突然地狂暴起来，这让长四郎有点纳闷。其实长四郎也明白，自己所说的，要将灰原耀的罪行记录下来等待将来公之于众，对已经死去的灰原耀来说根本算不上一丁点儿的威胁。这个人活着的时候就不怎么在意自己的名声，一直在维护他替他说话的也只有朔夜和几个助手和护士而已。更不要说现在，灰原耀已经死了，那剩余下的一丝一毫的顾虑都全部化作了飞灰。或者直截了当点说，现在的灰原耀完全可以肆无忌惮做他想要做的事，只要他还能够的话，他根本不用惧怕任何其他的东西。罪责也好，警察也好，什么都是水中月镜中花，对于灰原耀来说，已经不会有任何阻碍。  
现在，能够阻止灰原耀的，只有雾岛长四郎他自己了。  
然而，失去了病人、亲人和所爱之人，和只留下了一个空壳的医院和家，这些对于灰原耀来说又还剩下什么意义呢？他究竟执着于什么，又计划着什么。长四郎一点也不明白。  
自己是为了阻止灰原耀而留在这里，那么灰原耀又是为了什么？长四郎不觉得这个破败的医院有什么值得留恋，或者又可以说，长四郎没有从灰原耀的表现中看出任何对这破败医院的留恋。是什么把他，把这个疯狂又无法看透的男人留在了这里？

今夜，灰原耀离开了这栋属于他的已经灭亡了的家族的医院，前去查看那两个无知的来访者。而雾岛长四郎却仍然留在这里。对于来访者，他没有大多的担忧，他们看不到幽灵，而幽灵也无法伤到他们，顶多在他们睡梦中令其惊恐罢了。“绽放”之祸已经消失，这个岛已经恢复了正常，对于活着的人来说，灾难已然过去了，不会再来。所以，他们，这些来访的人是安全的，而这样的人在今后也会不断地变多。总有一天，这个岛又会再一次变得繁荣起来吧。  
然而这些都不是长四郎需要考虑的了。他所希望的，就是尽快地寻找到灰原耀计划的根源，然后铲除它，让他彻底地失败、放弃，然后两人一同回归零域，完成作为“人”或者“魂”的最后使命。  
长四郎在医院中随意地逛着，查看着空无一人，抑或是空无他鬼的一间又一间屋子。没有了灰原耀的引导，也没有了他的干扰，长四郎突然觉得这调查毫无头绪起来。他胡乱而随性地走着，依凭着记忆的碎片，最终还是来到了老馆的地下室。  
长四郎感觉到这些熟悉的地方让自己恍惚起来，似乎又回到了那一天，他一次次地在这里寻找着，寻找着可以解救那个还存活着却已经步向死亡的孩子的方法，也同时寻找着属于自己的八年前的真相。在手电的昏暗光照下，在长四郎盯着那个“绽放”之人暂时沉睡的地下屋子唯一对外的观察窗时，一个四五岁幼童的影子从背后跑了过去。  
那孩子不像是死去的幽灵，更像是重播的过去记忆的幻影，时隐时现的，与环境或观察者毫无交流的，在那个没有月光照到的，加着几道锁的地下小屋里，用一把小刀在一个卡车玩具上刻画着。  
推开已经没有锁的门，长四郎走近那个几乎可以说是牢狱的狭小空间。隔着木栅栏，他用蹲下的姿势才能看清楚那孩子正在干些什么。周围布满了各种书本和玩具被彻底破坏和撕裂的碎片，那孩子就在这样的东西中间坐着，小心翼翼地，在一个完好的玩具卡车上刻下自己的名字——耀。

长四郎听说过一种小孩子会发生的精神不稳定的症状，他们会把不是很喜欢的，一般的东西统统都破坏作为发泄，却对真正喜欢的东西相当谨慎。他们会不厌其烦地在自己心爱的东西上全部刻下自己的东西，对人也一样，他们比其他同龄孩子有着更强的独占欲。而导致这种情况的，多半是因为各种因素造成的家庭关爱缺失，其中有的是家长对孩子不闻不问，另一些则是家长总是站在自己的位置考虑，给予孩子的只是物质上的支持，却没有真正去了解孩子的内心和他们精神上的需求，又或是一些家长并不擅长与孩子交流，一看到孩子发生令他们头疼的行为就一味地躲避或者包庇，而缺乏精神上的教育和疏导。  
如果说这就是灰原耀的过去的话，长四郎倒是可以想象为什么他会成为现在这样一个人。  
有势力又有财力的家族，一心在事业上的父亲，过分溺爱的胞姐，和无人理解而感到孤寂的暴躁的孩子。  
站起来时被脚底的碎片所缠绊，而不小心将心爱的小卡车掉出了栅栏怎么也够不回来，那穿着整齐的小西装的男孩子瘪着嘴，又坐了回去，默默地哭起来。  
『如果你把那些垃圾收拾干净，并保证不再随便弄坏东西的话，就把它还给你。怎么样？你可以拿着去外面宽敞的地方玩它，它能够跑很远的。』捡起玩具，长四郎看着那个孩子，温和却又不乏严肃地说。  
小小的耀瞪着眼前这个高大的陌生男人，没有得到回应，他又开始吧嗒吧嗒地哭起来，也没有得到任何安慰。这个男人与父亲和姐姐都不同，他只是温柔地看着他，直到他憋着委屈的小脸把那些被他弄坏的东西都收拾到废物的盒子里。  
那个男人，打开了栅栏，打开了那象征着父亲的惩罚，象征着姐姐的过分担忧的栅栏，向他伸出手，还给他心爱的玩具，并抚摸了他的头。  
小小的孩子含着眼泪，抓住了这个和别人都不同的男人的手，然后消失在了那里。  
记忆结束了，但这一次，有了一个不同的结局。

在不远处的墙后观察着的男人，没有作声，只是慢慢地转过身去，靠着掩盖视线的墙体。  
也许就是被这种充满着正气的温柔所吸引吧。  
灰原耀思索着，露出笑容。  
单纯的家伙，是你自己先伸出手的。所以，更加要把你抓住，抓紧了。不是吗？

十天了，当雾岛长四郎在医院地下的密道里又看见那两个新面孔正捂着脸徘徊时，他终于感觉到了事情的不对劲。  
也许是因为待在这医院的世界中的时间持续太久了，也许他在8年后重新醒来时早已经忘记了真正的阳光和太阳的样子，又或许是出于幽灵的本能。他忘记了，或者说一直都没有发现，这里，这座他所存在的胧月岛上，从8年前的灾难之后起就不再有过天明，有的只是月的阴晴圆缺。他所看见的那些明亮的正午日光，也只是无云的晴空下那圆满的月亮而已。  
灰原医院，又或者说这整个胧月岛已经属于“异界”的存在，而那些陌生的闯入者很快就会变成新的浮游灵。  
月幽病不是因为绽放的朔夜而存在，却是这疾病造就了朔夜的绽放。追根溯源，究竟是什么产生了这仅有在胧月岛上才会发生的疾病？长四郎有点明白了，是岛，这一切的缘由不是任何人，而是这座岛屿本身。  
即使进行了正确的归来迎，即使送走了绽放的灵魂，这里还会有着源源不断的月幽病人，只要这岛上又有新的来人。而能够真正拯救那些病人的，最终还是只有医生。  
雾岛开始渐渐逐渐理解了灰原的那份执着，也理解了他为何最终会执着于不择一切手段要进行“归来迎”，然而他还是不能认同，不能认同那些极端的手段，无论是人体实验还是诱拐。  
坐在灰原耀的办公桌上，雾岛一本本地看着架子上的病例，阅读着这些人可怜的人生和无望的结局，也阅读着这座医院的医生和护士们在月幽病治疗中付出的点滴心血。  
“月森円香，喜爱绘画的懦弱少女，来自于一个单亲家庭。”  
“麻生海咲，入住病院后平时很少有亲属探望。”  
“亚夜子，虽然作为院长的孙女而受到优待，经常作出一些过份的举动而无人指责，但却一直是独自一人，听说在患病前也是被单独地关在家中，由家庭教师教育。”  
“四方月流歌，其父亲作为神乐神器的打造者，面具师的四方月宗也沉迷于工作之中，对女儿不问不闻，甚至冷言向斥。”  
“灰原朔夜，在名门中长大的女子，作为灰原病院院长的父亲一心在治疗患者中，对于儿女教育严格，但关心不足。朔夜敬畏父亲，溺爱胞弟，但却始终不能读懂两人封闭的内心。”  
就像资料所说的，月幽病是胧月岛上所独有的一种精神疾病。抛去它与其他精神疾病所不同的，对于月亮有独特反应的特异症状，它也只是一种单纯的累积记忆的遗忘性疾病。  
虽然雾岛并不是一个医生，对于精神疾病什么的并没有丝毫专业的知识，但是他似乎能够发现这些病人最深刻的精神创伤，这或许是疾病根本的东西。

这些病人们遗忘，或许是他们最深层的愿望，一种本能的自我保护。有的患者沉浸在失去所有亲人的伤痛中，有的没有得到足够的关注，有的长时间内心孤独，有的倾注了爱却没有得到任何回报，有的生活在恐惧之中。他们渴望心理的完整，却无法直面生活的残缺，于是在本能中寻求遗忘来减轻痛苦，然后彻底地陷入不想忘记却又希望遗忘的怪圈中直到彻底崩溃。他们向往圆月，因为那象征着圆满的灵魂，他们害怕残月，因为那正是他们自己的映照。  
从窗口观察着自言自语的雾岛长四郎，灰原耀猛然地明白了月幽病这种病症。那些害怕镜子的人，只是害怕被提及的自己残破的精神。有些人注定会走向绽放，而有些人却永远不会患上这种病症。  
那时候，即使不杀死雾岛，面对绽放的朔夜，这个坚强的男人也不会被影响。他就像是盛月一样，是一个圆满的，放出美丽光芒的，毫无残缺的灵魂。  
后悔就这样杀死他了吗？当然不会。只有杀死他才能将这个圆满的灵魂永远地留在这里。  
他是满月，而他却是无月。完美的盛月，对应和照耀着黑暗的月背，这是灰原一直在寻找的，与那来自暗处的自身向匹配的灵魂。只要吞噬这轮圆月，他就能像他的名字一样美满，散发出真正的耀眼的光芒。

雾岛不断地阅读着，直到他取下一本封面上并没有标上姓名的病例牌。那中断的８年的回来了，回到他的手中。  
8年的空白，对于雾岛长四郎来说不过是一段无梦的睡眠；但对于灰原耀来说，那是比他行医的5年，疯狂地寻找着治疗月幽病的方法，却依旧目送着一个个患者陆续崩溃的日子，更加困难，令他抓狂，几近绝望的8年。  
他想要的，好不容易到手的，不应该是一个对环境毫无反应的空壳。无论是嘲讽、呼唤、疼痛的刺激，怎样过份的行为都不能得到任何回应，就好像这个灵魂随时都会通往那虚无的零域，踏上往生的旅程。  
经历了不安、焦躁和愤怒以后，灰原耀终于冷静下来，他开始尝试各种方法，一如当年他投入治疗月幽病的那番热情。他尝试着用音乐、聊天，甚至故意提及一些“那个案件”的事，然后开始企图用药物、用手术来获取哪怕是神经上的反应，最后……灰原觉得几乎连自己的精神也要垮下去。  
那不是他想要得到的人，那不是他的雾岛长四郎，那只是一个虚无的可以触碰到的影像而已。即使吻上那渴望已久的唇，也感觉不到丝毫的甜意；即使啃噬，也无法从溢出的血腥中获取快意；即使是抚触或是挑弄，那双眼中也不会有他期望获得的疑惑或是恐惧；即使……即使是跟过分，即使是用几近残酷的拥抱方式得到他，也仅是徒增了心中的空虚和失落而已，与愉悦、欣快豪无关系。  
看着那些在8年中不断重复着死亡那天行为的鬼魂们，看着神乐舞台上仍旧舞蹈着的巫女和奏者们，灰原耀在不经意间发现了满月之夜的盛月月面上印出的现世人们的脸，四方月小夜歌和她那个已经长大的女儿。  
一瞬间，灰原耀再一次想起了归来迎。如果现世的归来迎可以连接到那些去世的故人，那么死者世界的归来迎呢？也许可以引来相关的生者。  
让一切重演，让雾岛所一心追寻的“真相”再一次浮现，也许……可以唤醒那个人。

水无月小夜歌，自己真的是在重病的她的病床前接受了她的委托吗？雾岛长四郎开始怀疑。这8年来，自己一直在胧月馆中沉睡，未曾踏出一步；而作为生者，早已带女儿离开胧月岛的水无月小夜歌又如何才能联系到自己这个早已经死去的幽灵？至于自己是如何来到她的病床前，更是令人一头雾水。还有那个笑容，那个站立在病院门口，对自己露出诚心的笑容的人，真的是水无月小夜歌吗？为什么自己能够记起那个笑容，却记不起那位温婉女性的脸？  
生前唯独两次遇见这位母亲，一次她正因为女儿的失踪而哭泣，第二次她又为寻回了女儿而哭泣，泪水模糊了她的脸……

我……所遇见的，那位“水无月小夜歌”究竟是谁？又或是仅仅是个单纯梦境中的人？  
嘟囔着心中的疑惑，雾岛长四郎放下手中的东西，长叹了一口气。  
却在下一瞬间的猛回头中，结实地撞上了站在桌后另一人的胸口。懊恼地抬头回望过去，那个似曾相识的笑容正挂在长四郎眼前的正上方，那个若有所思，又略带欣慰的微笑。  
雾岛一惊，有一种如入冰窟一般的寒冷从头顶上，顺着那笑容主人的视线一起倾泻下来。  
『看来你想起来了呢。』那人眯起眼，开心地轻笑起来。『既然如此，要不要去看看你死后旅程的起点？』

雾岛长四郎愣愣地站在胧月馆三楼最后一个原本怎么也打不开的房间内，像接受水无月小夜歌的委托的那天一样，背对着房门。眼前的，是从窗户外照入的大片月光，和坐靠在单人床背上带着白色面具的人影。名为“月光”的假面，就像它的名字一样，在满月光芒的照耀下，看上去像是半透明的白色水晶，表面就好像走马灯一样，晃过一张有些眼熟的人脸。  
『水无月……流歌？』忍不住将疑问说出口来。雾岛显得惊讶又疑惑，那脸孔的确是长大的那个孩子没错，是前阵子又回来胧月岛的那个孩子。  
『镜之面。』那个躺在床上的人转过头来，一如那天地看着长四郎，『与归来迎所用的黑色的代表“蚀之月”的假面相反，这个代表着“盈之月”的面是在葬礼上给死者佩戴的，传说通过这个假面，往生者可以看到现世中相关的人。』  
雾岛感觉喉咙口噎住了，他猛然明白了这一切的真相。  
那一天，他只是通过这假面看到了映照在上面的人那隐约而模糊的脸。掌握着假面的人，正是利用了这一点，诱导了他的醒来。而尚未完全清醒的他，将那人所自称的名字当成了现实。  
说起来，其实雾岛根本就没有见过水无月小夜歌的微笑，也没有听过她温婉地说着“我这样来冒昧地拜托你”，更何况那位夫人也不曾了解当年女儿被诱拐失踪后所去的地方，一切都是虚假的影子，是假面在雾岛眼中的幻境。而真真切切的，在半透明假面的背后微笑着，用温柔的口吻说着话的，是那个无法捉摸的男人。  
『水无月流歌前往胧月岛的确是事实。』那家伙仍旧优雅地微笑着，『你不也想要找到真相，想要救助你曾经救助过的人吗？我不过是让彼此都获得了想要的局面罢了。』  
雾岛眨了眨眼睛，继续紧盯着眼前的这个男人，像是思索着什么，又像是已经完全获取了真相，却还是无法下决心去相信。

其实，在雾岛进入挂有灰原名牌的房间时，就已经预感到了，在一切结束之后与他并肩站在他和灰原耀一同赴死之地的人，并不是水无月小夜歌，他只是不敢去联想而已。那终结之处，一开始就是只有属于他们两人的结束和开始。  
『那灵石灯……』停顿了好一会儿，雾岛决定换一个进一步确认的切入点。  
『还顺手吧，那玩意儿。』灰原耀再一次得意地笑了起来，像是炫耀自己的一个大获褒奖的作品一样，他抬手指了指屋门口的一个壁灯，『和这个一样，我把照射光后就能散发净化之力的灵石和灯具组装在了一起，还挺便利的，不是吗？』  
一直留存在雾岛心中最后一个疑问也明朗起来，为什么那些充满了痛苦和怨念的鬼魂从来也没有一个跟着灰原耀的魂。能够制作出如此强大除灵道具的人，本身就是拥有强大灵力的“巫”的雏形，像是制作了可以摄下“念”的相机的麻生，或者制作了“月蚀之面”的四方月，是并非普通的怨灵可以动得了的人。  
『为什么要帮我？还要装成别人的样子。』  
『我说过了，我只是在达到自己目的。现在终点就在眼前了。你觉得我们的赛跑，会是谁赢？』灰原耀廖然自信地挑了挑眉毛，似乎已经在昭示自己的胜利。

被愚弄了的怒气，促使着雾岛一步上前，揪起了那个仍旧舒适地躺坐着的人的衣襟，『已经玩够了吧？到底想要怎么样？』虽然吼出的瞬间，就有些后悔自己的冲动，但既然已发问，那么就还是稍微听一听那将会是怎样一个荒谬的答案。  
『呵——』灰原开心地笑出来，像是一种真正的愉悦从内心喷薄而出。他未曾用力，只是轻轻地伸手握住了雾岛那抓着他衣服的手腕，『我一开始就说了，要你——』

灰原耀这个人，总是知道怎样正确又恰到好处地激怒雾岛；而雾岛长四郎呢？虽然每每在内心告诫自己，却又一次次地抑制不住对方挑拨而造成的冲动行为，明明平时的他向来冷静。  
这世界上，也许很多东西都是命中注定，也或者说是事先就搭配好的，真相和谎言，猎人和猎物。  
最终，雾岛长四郎还是像灰原耀所预料的那样，与他扭打起来，在灰原耀休息室的床上。

全力注意对方的任何细微动作，丝毫不能分神，是格斗中的基本常识，但是就在雾岛的右手紧扣住对方脖子的时候，却实在是着着实实地无法集中于此。因为那只正绕过跪趴着的他的背，探入他身后的西装裤腰，在他的尾椎更深处徘徊的某人的手，无论如何都无法让人忽视。  
就在雾岛晃神而放松了手上力气的瞬间，那个男人抬起肩背贴了上来，在愣住的雾岛的耳边吐露出恶魔召唤一般的话语，『你输了！』恶魔露出愉悦的微笑。  
猛然的转位，即使是磕在枕头上，加速度仍让雾岛有点晕乎乎。然后，亲吻就落了下来……  
很久以后，雾岛都会纳闷，为什么明明已经死掉的人还会因为窒息而头脑空白，如果没有这点的话，自己至少也许不会吃接下来的亏。

灰原耀很满意现在的状况，他和雾岛长四郎就像一个闭合的圆。他因为对于获得雾岛的执念而被留在此地，而雾岛则被他所烙下的带有古老的“咒”的“印迹”所束缚，也被困于此。长久地，两人都无法逃脱。  
灰原耀很喜欢这种鬼魂的状态，他可以肆意妄为地享受这一切，而不用担心会导致的后果。相比于鬼魂来说，人类的肉体过于脆弱，不经意间就会受伤，不小心可能就会死亡。  
但是鬼不一样。灰原可以尽情地去撕咬那头他最爱的猎物的咽喉，舔舐他伤口上溢出的鲜血，尽情地弄坏弄乱他，因为没过多久，他的猎物就会恢复，向他发出怒吼，或者挥舞着他的利爪。又或者，灰原会因为一时的大意而被凶狠的雾岛折了手臂，或者一拳正中腹部，但不管怎么样，很快地他也会恢复，然后进一步地进行打击报复。  
这是只属于他们两人的地方。  
绞尽脑汁让雾岛失利，然后狂欢一般地侵入他，让他发出悲鸣，或者是偶尔漏出的，让人难以把持住大力进攻的呻吟，这就是持续不断地将会上演的未来。

『你知道吗？我活着的时候被父亲和姐姐所建造的围栏所束缚，是你自己把恶魔从那里释放了出来哦。』他一边这么说着，一边从背后大力掐着猎物的腰线，然后在猛烈冲刺的时候嘲笑着对方。  
他喜欢从背后的姿势，因为可以在雾岛的腰侧留下青紫色的指痕；他更喜欢面对的姿势，因为可以看清那张脸上所映出的极力隐忍；又或是偶尔幸运地将他的长四郎放倒，把他的双手固定在床边的栏杆上，看他跨坐在舒服地躺着的自己的腰间，然后操控着这个还迷迷糊糊的男人为自己服务。他可以用任何喜欢的方式拥抱他的猎物。这，便是灰原耀这个男人所耗费了多年所终于得到。

这种执念也许会持续千年，永不放手。

（END）


End file.
